Lynxheart
Lynxheart is a handsome brown tabby tom with green eyes and a white chin. History Lynxheart is one of the two kits born to Silverstone and Flamingstride. His brother is Oakfrost. Lynxkit was a very lively kit beside his brother and commonly pestered and messed with his younger denmates, Dovekit and Ravenkit, though was respectful enough never to go too far, and unlike his brother would apologise if the two she-cats ever showed any real discomfort or sadness from the games they played. He was a stellar apprentice, maturing fast and working hard to achieve his warrior name, and the two brothers earned the same suffix and warrior names early for bravely defending the clan from a dog attack when two dogs broke into the ravine. Lynxpaw nearly lost his tail defending the nursery, and Oakpaw nearly died from it. Lynxheart was rather cocky as a young warrior, and very courageous as well, he was a little too headstrong and selfish, however that changed a moon after Dovepaw and Ravenpaw became Doveflight and Ravenwing, as Lynxheart found himself falling for the former she-cat, the white-furred she-cat soon returning his feelings after the two spent time together more and more. With a mate by his side, and a few moons later kits growing inside her belly, Lynxheart slowly began to mellow out, becoming less reckless and more careful, as he wanted to be with his kits as they grew up. Lynxheart and Doveflight were excited to have their kits, and Lynxheart, assuming it would go as the kittings he'd been alive to witness before, was overjoyed if not a bit worried when Doveflight went into labour, however soon found himself panicking and staring at his mate in utter horror once she began to bleed profusely from it. Doveflight had a grey-brown she-kit first, dead on arrival, which, exhaustedly, she named Parsleykit after her favourite herb. A dark brown she-kit came next, small and weak but alive, which Lynxheart named Ospreykit after her pelt colour. Doveflight was dying at that point, the medicine cat at the time, Mapleleaf, and Lynxheart both knew this, and she hardly managed to get the last kit out, a ginger, brown, and white she-cat before succumbing to the blood loss, dying. Lynxheart named the last kit Applekit, for the ginger patches on her fur. After Doveflight died, Lynxheart moved into the nursery to watch the kits as they were nursed by another queen, being overwhelmed by even more grief when Ospreykit died of weakness only a week and a half later, almost refusing to allow the kit to be buried unless he knew she'd be buried alongside her mother, in which he later buried the kit himself. Lynxheart became fiercely devoted to and protective of his now only daughter, Applekit, and would spend most of his free time around her, making sure she was happy. At this point, he had an apprentice, Dawnpaw, and trained her perfectly and diligently as well, and was proud as ever to see her get her warrior name. Lynxheart made sure Applekit, upon becoming Applepaw, would get the best mentor possible, and even helped train her on the side. Once she became an apprentice and grew more close to her group of friends, Smokepaw and Miraclepaw, with Shrikepaw being a close friend of hers, Lynxheart backed away a bit, though still felt a requirement to keep her safe and protected, and therefore kept an eye out on her from the sidelines. This didn't cease when Applepaw became Applefall, though Lynxheart was openly proud of his daughter, nearly crying at her warrior ceremony from the sight of her achieving her warrior name. His brother, Oakfrost, had died fighting a badger a few moons earlier, so the good news was a blessing to him. At the start of the story, Lynxheart is seen being told to patrol the ShadowClan border with Icetooth and Emberpaw by Vixenstrike, the deputy of ThunderClan. He's later seen joining the group of cats heading to the Gathering. During the Gathering, he can be seen chatting openly with Feathercloud. Lynxheart is asked to go on patrol with Vixenstrike, Icetooth, and Silverfeather later on. He expresses open concern over how sickly Vixenstrike appears, though the deputy brushes him off and leads the patrol out anyways. As they're marking the border, having split up into two groups, Vixenstrike nearly collapses after vomiting, being revealed to have become sick with The Plague. Lynxheart lets her lean on his shoulder as he takes her back to camp, leading her to Mapleleaf's den and laying her down before rushing off to make sure that Applefall was okay. During the Plague, Lynxheart heads out of camp to go catch a mouse for Applefall when he stumbles into Larkclaw waiting outside the camp, having reappeared after seasons of no contact. Lynxheart, having known Larkclaw when he was an apprentice, allows Larkclaw to come inside after being persuaded, not knowing the tom's dark past and informs him that Wolfstar is asleep when asked if the ex-warrior could speak with her. When Larkclaw calls the cats of ThunderClan together for an announcement, Lynxheart immediately begins to grow suspicious and is seen backing up to guard the warrior's den his daughter is resting in as Larkclaw speaks. He questions which side to take, Mapleleaf's or Larkclaw's, and expresses horror at Mapleleaf's admittance to killing Wrenfeather, though when Larkclaw tries to induce punishment on her Lynxheart, after Miraclesky suggests it, makes it clear that nothing will happen until Wolfstar decides on what to do. When Wolfstar awakens, Lynxheart informs her of the situation. When Mapleleaf comes back to ThunderClan after fleeing to face Larkclaw, Lynxheart is in the background, ready to spring in to help her, blocking the warrior's den so nobody in there would get hurt. After Vixenstrike is confirmed dead, killed by The Plague, Wolfstar makes Lynxheart the new deputy of ThunderClan, much to his surprise. Lynxheart is seen next when Mapleleaf directs Willowflight to go talk to him about rejoining ThunderClan after she had left for about a moon after Mapleleaf had killed Larkclaw. He allows her to stay in camp until Wolfstar makes her decision. When Flintstorm and Mossfern arrive to attack Wolfstar, Lynxheart is one of the cats who recognise Flintstorm, and he immediately asks Wolfstar what they should do about the situation. He immediately defends Wolfstar when Flintstorm challenges her leadership. When Flintstorm attacks Wolfstar, Lynxheart and Mapleleaf circle the fight, both staying out of it at Wolfstar's order, however both eagerly wishing they could leap in to help. He begs Wolfstar to let him help, and when she declines he nearly breaks the code by jumping in, waiting for any second to give himself and Mapleleaf the signal to attack. When Wolfstar wins the fight and sends Flintstorm fleeing from camp, Lynxheart hares after her, despite Wolfstar's order to let her go. When Mossfern appears to try and distract both Lynxheart and Mapleleaf, who had followed him, Lynxheart, knowing that Mapleleaf would be fine without him, leaves her to deal with Mossfern while he continues running after Flintstorm, crossing the ShadowClan border and beating her to ShadowClan camp. He tumbles into the camp, warning Lavenderstar of Flintstorm's arrival before she can come before heading back to ThunderClan. He meets Mapleleaf on the border, informing her that he had warned ShadowClan, exhausted. He and Mapleleaf head back to ThunderClan camp after that. Walking in on Wolfstar losing a life, Lynxheart immediately regrets not staying to help at camp. Nightingalenose attempts to reassure him, though he's still clearly bitter about leaving. When BloodClan is about to attack WindClan, Lynxheart is ordered to stay in camp while Wolfstar stays, keeping it protected in case BloodClan attacked ThunderClan camp as well. He's at the front of the camp when Shrikethroat and Spidereyes arrive and immediately asks them for info. When Coalpaw brings a lost kit into camp, Lynxheart immediately walks over to make sure it's alright, and when they decide to keep the kit in camp, Lynxheart immediately offers to care for the kit alongside Miraclesky, Cheerio having reminded him of his own kits. Mapleleaf later finds Lynxheart to let him know that a patrol needed to be sent to RiverClan to inform them that Spidereyes was alive and healing in ThunderClan, and he sends Shrikethroat, Dawnbreeze, and Emberdusk. When Newtstorm comes into ThunderClan camp, attacking Nightingalenose and blaming her for the death of Beetlekit, Lynxheart knocks him off of her, demanding to know what he was doing. He stands over Nightingalenose to keep guard. He threatens Newtstorm to get him to leave, trying to settle everything as peacefully as possible. He sends Dawnbreeze, Deerwatcher, and Dawnheart after Newtstorm when he leaves to make sure he's gone over the border. He can later be seen pacing in the clearing angrily. When Lavenderstar comes to ThunderClan to wage war, Lynxheart is by Wolfstar's side, insisting that they had no part in Beetlekit's murder. When both leaders wage war, Lynxheart is horrified and tries to stop them to no avail. Lynxheart is later on a solo patrol by the ShadowClan border and finds Mallownose and Pineheart waiting by the border, and he brings them to camp when they request to speak to Wolfstar. He protects the ShadowClan visitors when they come to camp, not allowing anyone to let a claw on them. When Coalpaw becomes Coalflame, Lynxheart can be spotted cheering for him. When ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan, Lynxheart can be seen slamming into a ShadowClan warrior, and he later sends Applefall to RiverClan to get help. When Applefall returns with a RiverClan patrol, Lynxheart can be seen defending her from attacks from other warriors, and he's later seen defending the medicine den. When Cheerio, recently having been named Brindlekit, is found dead in the clearing after the fight, Lynxheart is devastated along with Miraclesky, blaming himself for her death. He can't see Doveflight sitting beside him or his deceased kits dancing beside his paws as he sits in vigil. He silently wishes he could take her place. He and Miraclesky later bury Brindlekit next to where her mother had been buried upon being found, and they sit in silence until leaving. When Dappledrop later asks where Coalflame was, Lynxheart is seen telling her that he doesn't know and that he might be hunting by himself. When Cloudstrike comes to ThunderClan to warn them of ShadowClan after Troutclaw is found dead on the RiverClan and ShadowClan border, Lynxheart is grateful for the warning and promises to aid RiverClan if ShadowClan attacks them as well. When RiverClan is later on attacked by ShadowClan, Lynxheart is within the patrol sent to aid them. Lynxheart is also there to witness Lavenderstar apologising to ThunderClan for the war, though he has no idea on what to think of the apology. He later agrees with Creekwhisper on forgiving ShadowClan. When Marblepaw comes back to ThunderClan after having been missing for days, informing the clan on Coalflame being alive still, Lynxheart sides with Mapleleaf when Stormheart tries to go track him down, stating that there would be no point in killing the tom, especially since he had helped their apprentice and kept her alive after the RiverClan vs. ShadowClan battle. When Buzzardslash comes to warn ThunderClan of cats going missing thanks to BloodClan, Lynxheart promises to keep an eye out and that no cat will be allowed to leave camp alone. When Stormheart goes missing, Lynxheart is seen making it very clear to Marblepaw that she can't leave camp alone, sending Dawnbreeze with her. When Spiremask comes requesting aid from ThunderClan when BloodClan attacks ShadowClan, Lynxheart leads a battle patrol to their camp, notably containing Miraclesky, Shrikethroat, and Rosestep. He is later seen going with the patrol to take out the rest of BloodClan that fled to Twolegplace. He and Mapleleaf lead the ThunderClan warriors home when he returns. He is only seen spectating when Brackenjaw is executed in camp. When Beezle is brought to ThunderClan camp by Marblepaw, Lynxheart at first shows aggression, however, changes his mind when he sees the state of the former BloodClan cat, and despite everyone's concerns allows Beezle to take refuge in ThunderClan camp, which Wolfstar later agrees to herself. The two grow close over time. Lynxheart makes it clear he's welcome as they do, trusting him despite his background. When Wolfstar is caught by a snare, Creekwhisper's yowl for help alerts Lynxheart, who goes to find the two cats with Shrikethroat, Vulturesong, and Hawkscreech behind him. He guards Creekwhisper as she undoes the snare, helping them get home. When SkyClan first arrives on ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. Lynxheart bumps into Brackenstar and the clan wandering aimlessly, spotting them being confronted by Buzzardslash and Spiremask. He goes back to camp to get Wolfstar, Creekwhisper, and Mapleleaf and is seen beside them as Wolfstar takes SkyClan back to ThunderClan to live with them until they get a camp and territory sorted out. When Coalflame later attacks Wolfstar and Beezle after SkyClan is settled, Lynxheart hears the screeching from camp and goes to help, knocking Coalflame away and chasing him off until he comes back to make sure the two attacked were okay. He goes to get Mapleleaf and orders Beezle to guard Wolfstar, who was brutally injured in the fight, eventually losing a life from it. He explains what happens to Mapleleaf before taking the two back to camp. Lynxheart follows Beezle out of camp when the tom leaves to sit by the lake, and the two chat for a bit before heading back. When Beezle is later taken by BloodClan, Lynxheart is horrified and takes himself, Vulturesong, and Shrikethroat with him, and they later find him in BloodClan's old hideout, badly injured. Lynxheart refuses to let him succumb to his wounds, and once cleaning him up, helps him walk back home. He sends Shrikethroat home early to get Mapleleaf as they walk. When Lynxheart and Beezle arrive back at camp and he sits beside Beezle until he has to move to give Mapleleaf some space. When Beezle runs away from ThunderClan after he and Wolfstar have an argument, Lynxheart is visibly worried for the tom, constantly pacing and constantly going out to look for him, missing the tom dearly. When finding him injured from a BloodClan attack within ThunderClan territory, he runs back to get Mapleleaf, however, arrives too late and unfortunately watches Beezle succumb to his wounds in horror. During his vigil, Lynxheart refuses to leave Beezle's body, curled up beside it and he wails when Beezle is buried, seen later curled up by the tom's burial site. Lynxheart is the one who finds Killmonger passed out on the lakeshore after being attacked by BloodClan cats. He takes the tom in after asking him who he is and what happened, getting him healed up by Mapleleaf. When Frostkit and Smokekit fight, leading to harsh insults and Frostkit even trying to swipe at her eyes, Lynxheart separates the fight with Wolfstar, grabbing Frostkit by the scruff. He scolds them both, but later tells off Wolfstar when she tries to halt their apprentice ceremony and insults Frostkit by mentioning his father, Coalflame, with him making it clear that the blood of a cat didn't matter, only they did. He later reassures Killmonger that it's not always like that in ThunderClan. When Wolfstar makes Killmonger an apprentice for a few moons, changing his name to Pantherpaw, she assigns Lynxheart to be his mentor. The first thing they do is take a tour of the territory, and they take a break by sitting on the Ancient Oak and chatting. They later leap down and playfight for a bit. Personality It the beginning, Lynxheart is a chivalrous, brave tom, more willing to break rules and not one of the strongest followers of the warrior code. though he does believe that it's needed. He's not the smartest of all cats, however, Lynxheart is a decent strategist, able to plan where to go and where to attack as long as he has a general idea of where his enemy is. He's very proud and cocky, too, which can sometimes harm him instead of making himself look better. An absolute charmer around those who haven't met him, Lynxheart is a master of speech and can charm his way into a lot of things. Around friends, Lynxheart is very outspoken and loud, liking to brag about achievements, but is also an avid listener, enjoying his clanmates stories as well as his own. Over the time of the story, Lynxheart begins to mellow out more and becomes much more humble, wise, and fatherly, especially after Doveflight dies. He loses his reckless attitude. He slowly comes to terms with his own mortality once becoming deputy, acknowledging his desire to stay alive for his daughter and because of this becomes much more attached to the code. He's generous, charitable, and extremely open-minded, seen by his feelings and insistence of Beezle and Panthershade joining ThunderClan when they arrive there. He desires peace and happiness for his family above anything else and hopes he can be just as good as a future grandfather as he was as a father. Relationships Doveflight Lynxheart originally teased Doveflight and got a little bit on her nerves as a kit, finding it funny alongside his brother, though as they became apprentices and warriors he stopped, forging a rather close friendship with the she-cat after training alongside her for so long. He found her insanely beautiful and adored her personality, and it wasn't surprised when he eventually asked her to be his mate. Lynxheart loved Doveflight more than anything, even mellowing out his formerly cocky and reckless personality once she announced that she was pregnant with his kits, not wanting to risk dying before seeing them, as he wanted to raise them alongside his mate. When Doveflight died giving birth, losing Parsleykit and Ospreykit as well, Lynxheart was destroyed, losing the one light in his life. Despite this, he swore to her that he'd be the best father he could for Applekit, their surviving kit, and he still loves her to this day despite having had been romantically interested in two other cats. Applefall His only surviving daughter, Applefall is the most important thing in Lynxheart's life. He puts her above everything and due to his mate and other two kits dying is fiercely protective of her, not wanting to lose her. Lynxheart moved into the nursery to raise Applefall as a kit and spoiled her rotten, just wanting her to be happy. He made sure she got a good mentor as an apprentice and would assist her with anything she had trouble with. Lynxheart is incredibly proud of Applefall and is genuinely happy that she's living such a happy life, and would be willing to fight all of LionClan and beyond for her. Beezle Lynxheart was one of the few cats that openly accepted Beezle into ThunderClan when he first arrived, putting aside his BloodClan background and truly believing that he was a good tom. They were close, and Lynxheart finally felt like he had someone that was like Doveflight to him. Lynxheart did have romantic feelings for Beezle, however, was never able to let the other tom know since he died before he could tell him. Lynxheart was absolutely crushed when Beezle died, seeing how it reminded him bitterly of Doveflight, and he swore to avenge him, proving that in the next battles with BloodClan, fighting with him in mind and taking Lilith's tail during her execution in honour of Beezle, who lost his own tail thanks to her. Panthershade Lynxheart felt an almost immediate bond with Panthershade from the start, once again being openly accepting when the tom decided to join ThunderClan, sympathising with him since he was injured by BloodClan when he came to ThunderClan as Killmonger. He began to bond with him quickly, and though surprised when he was given Killmonger, now Panthershade, as an apprentice, he gladly took the opportunity, and they've become great friends because of it. Lynxheart truly enjoys Panthershade's company and is happy to have a tom around his age to converse with. Due to growing romantic feelings toward the tom, it takes a long while for them to confess, but when Panthershade confesses he has feelings for the deputy, Lynxheart returns them, happy to have Panthershade by his side. Ravenwing Ravenwing, Lynxheart's sister-in-law, came to help Lynxheart take care of Applekit in Doveflight's place, knowing that he'd need help, and Lynxheart's been forever grateful for it. He considers her a close friend of his and a good cat to go to for advice. Cheerio/Brindlekit Lynxheart and Miraclesky were the two cats who decided to "adopt" Cheerio when she arrived at the clans, and though she was only with them for a short time Lynxheart loved her as a daughter of sorts and was absolutely devastated when she died on accident in the ShadowClan vs. ThunderClan battle. He buried her alongside Miraclesky and swore to never forget the tiny kit despite her having such a short appearance in his life. Miraclesky Lynxheart doesn't interact with Miraclesky much visibly but he does consider Miraclesky a good cat, and he does respect him, having watched him grow up with his daughter. Lynxheart has no issue with Miraclesky being his daughter's mate and internally is happy it's him, thinking that there's no better cat for his daughter. Trivia Interesting Facts * Lynxheart is bisexual. * Lynxheart loved Beezle, but never had time to confront him about his feelings, and never knew that Beezle liked him back. * Lynxheart will walk with Doveflight, Beezle, and Panthershade in StarClan. He loves all three equally. * Lynxheart sounds like Tramp from Lady and The Tramp * Lynxheart has a special bond with most abandoned kits and tends to try to take care of them like he did his own daughter. Kin Members Mates: * Doveflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member. * Panthershade: Living Daughters: * Applefall: Living * Ospreykit: Deceased, verified StarClan member. * Parsleykit: Deceased, verified StarClan member. Father: * Flamingstride: Deceased, verified StarClan member. Mother: * Silverstone: Deceased, verified StarClan member. Brother: * Oakfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member. Granddaughters: * Hollypaw: Living * Kinkajoupaw: Living * Stoatpaw: Living * Spottedpaw: Living * Basilpaw: Living * Coatipaw: Living Aunt: * Starlingfall: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:Characters Category:Clan Cats Category:ThunderClan